


True Love, True Friends

by Erszebet_Hedervary



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2176452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erszebet_Hedervary/pseuds/Erszebet_Hedervary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred F. Jones, the most popular senior in his high school, has a secret. A secret so terrible, that he hasn't even told his brother. Then, at a party, he meets Ivan, and his secret is revealed. What will happen to his reputation, and more importantly, his friends?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One Fateful Day

You know how there’s always that one guy, the one that everyone gravitates to, the one that all the girls have a crush on, the one that becomes popular effortlessly? Alfred F. Jones was that guy, with his cool smile, dark blonde hair, blue eyes, and amazing personality, Alfred stood out. All of his friends were the most popular students, the kind that have the big houses and throw insane parties. Actually, it is at one of those parties that our story begins.  
Alfred sighed and leaned back into the cushions of the couch, resting his head in his hand. All around him, his peers were either high, drunk, having a serious make out session, or a combination of those three. All night, girls, with their judgments clouded by alcohol, have tried to make a move on him. He turned every one of them down. He told them that he wasn’t in the mood, but the truth was, he just wasn’t attracted to girls. Ever since he was little, he knew he was gay. He never was comfortable with it, and always tried to conceal it. He never told anyone, not even his own brother. He was afraid that if his friends found out, they would leave him. They weren’t exactly the most… accepting of people that were different. He closed his eyes, clenching his jaw and let out a breath through his nose. He felt the couch dip next to him as someone sat down. He turned; ready to tell of another desperate sophomore, but the face he saw was not familiar, or even female.  
“Are you not enjoying the party?” The stranger inquired. Alfred stared into this boy’s beautiful violet eyes, not recognizing the thickly accented voice asking him the question. He jerked back to reality.  
“Huh? Oh, um, I’m sorry.”  
The boy smiled slightly and chuckled. “I said, you are not having fun, da?*”  
Alfred scratched the back of his head awkwardly. “Uh, not really.”  
The stranger’s eyes flashed. “My name is Ivan.”  
Alfred grinned at him. “Mine’s Alfred. Nice to meet ya. Hey, where are you from? I like your accent.”  
Ivan brushed his shaggy pale blonde hair out of his face. “I am from Saint Petersburg, Russia. I moved here recently.”  
Alfred’s face lit up. “Really? Dude, that’s awesome!” He was so excited that he and Ivan talked the whole night through.  
Alfred glanced down at the time on his phone. “Ah, shit, it’s 2 AM. I need to go.” He stood up to leave, but Ivan caught his wrist. Alfred turned to face him as Ivan rose off the couch. Alfred never realized it, but Ivan was taller than he was. Ivan gently tugged on his arm, forcing Alfred closer to him. Alfred blushed. He had never been this close to another guy before. Then, Ivan leaned down and gently kissed him. The whole room went silent. Alfred could hear the pictures being snapped. He stared up at Ivan in shock and horror. He could feel his face heating up and his heart beating faster. Slowly, he backed up, trying to put as much distance between Ivan and himself. Once he got to the door, he turned and fled, tears streaming down his face.  
_________________________________________________________  
By the time Monday came around, the photos that were taken had been shared on every social media site known to man. The whole school knew about it. The table at lunch that Alfred sat – once overflowing- was now abandoned. Only he sat there, picking at his food. One of his former friends passed by, “accidently” bumping into him, causing him to spill his milk all over Alfred’s chest and hands. The cafeteria burst into laughter. Alfred glared at the offender and shook his hands dry. When he looked back, there was a hand holding a napkin in front of him. His eyes traveled up the arm to the owner and were met by twinkling hazel pools. The girl was short, with long, wavy brown hair and a flower stuck behind her ear. Alfred took the napkin with a meek “Thank you.” The girl smiled and sat down next to him. “My name is Elizaveta. It’s nice to meet you.”  
“I’m Alfred. Ditto.”  
Elizaveta waved her hand off to the side. Some of her friends appeared behind her. She starting naming them off, pointing to each one as she said their name.  
“That’s Kiku, Antonio, Amelia, and Katarina.”  
One by one, they sat down at the table. Alfred was stunned.  
“But, don’t you know who I am… what I am… what I did?”  
Elizaveta let out a short bark of laughter.  
“Of course we do! You think we care? Half of our group is gay, anyway.” She leaned against the table, not even attempting to be lady-like. Alfred eyed her. “ Are you, you know…?”  
She smirked. “Me? Lesbian? Oh no, I’m perfectly straight. My boyfriend doesn’t have this lunch period.”  
Alfred nodded. “Oh, okay.”  
She leaned in closer to him. “Hey, you know, you really should get together with Ivan. You two make a cute couple.”  
Alfred stared at her. “Are you serious? Do you know what my friends would think?”  
Suddenly, Elizaveta turned serious. “Look, I don’t see any of your so-called ‘friends’ here now. If they don’t support you no matter what, they aren’t really your friends. But us,” She motioned to the people sitting around the table, laughing and talking. “We will be here.”  
Alfred was speechless. No one had ever said something like that to him before. He sat there in silence for a few minutes.  
“Are you saying that you’ll be my friends?”  
This time, it wasn’t Elizaveta that answered.  
“Si, mi amigo, we will have your back all the way through,” Responded the boy that was called Antonio.  
Amelia grinned, adding, “Liz here helped Toni get together with his boyfriend, Lovino. Been together almost two years.”  
“Wow, really?” Alfred turned to Elizaveta. “Is that true?”  
She shrugged sheepishly. “What can I say? I’m a sucker for cute couples.”  
She leaned in to the center of the table, and everyone else followed suit.  
“Alright, you guys, so here’s how it’s gonna work…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizaveta tries to help Alfred. Need I say more?

“Do you have any classes with him?”  
“Uh, no.”  
“Okay, do you know where he lives?”  
“What the hell? Why would I know that?! That’s creepy!”  
“You never know. Stranger things have happened. Do you know where he hangs out? Spends most of his time?”  
“I don’t know, he said he had just moved here.”  
“Ooh, from where?”  
“Russia.”  
“Hehe, you know what they say about guys from Russia…”  
“What?”  
Elizaveta slammed her notebook shut. “Interrogation’s over. You’re giving me nothing, so I can’t help you right now.”  
She stuffed the notebook into her messenger bag. It was after school, and she and Alfred were at the park across from the school, with her asking questions and him answering in blank stares.  
“Wait, what? So you mean all that was for nothing?”  
“Hey, if you don’t tell me anything, I can’t do anything for you. That’s how it goes.”  
She rose up off of the grass and started walking toward the parking lot.  
“Where are you going?”  
She glanced behind her at Alfred, had also risen from the ground.  
“Home. My boyfriend’s giving me a ride.”  
Alfred nodded. “Right. And who exactly is this mysterious boyfriend?”  
Elizaveta stopped. She took a deep breath in, and let it out slowly.  
“Roderich Edelstein.”  
“Hold on, Roderich Edelstein, as in, the music prodigy Roderich Edelstein?”  
“Yep,” She replied, popping the ‘p’ on the end.  
“I didn’t even know that guy was into human beings. I kinda always thought he dated his piano.”  
If looks could kill, the glare she was giving him would send him, his children and his grandchildren straight into their graves.  
“I’ll see you tomorrow morning in the library, Al. I can call you Al, right?”  
“Of course.”  
“Good. You can call me Eliza, Liz, or Lizzie, whichever you prefer.”  
“All right, Liz. Sounds good.”  
She turned and started walking again, but paused for a second.  
“Oh, and Al? Be careful.”  
And with that, she jogged across the street and climbed into the passenger’s seat of a white BMW, with a very confused Alfred looking after her. 

The next morning, Alfred entered the library and sat at the first table on the left, just as they had previously discussed. A few seconds later, he heard two chairs scrape against the floor as Elizaveta and Amelia sat across from him. Elizaveta pulled a thick wad of papers from her bag, and Amelia was snacking on some French fries she had snuck in hers. Elizaveta shuffled the stack of papers into place.  
Alfred nodded his head towards the papers. “What is that?”  
Elizaveta smiled coyly. “Just some information. You could say I have friends with connections.”  
Amelia scoffed. “More like she is the friend with connections.”  
“What do you mean?” Alfred asked suspiciously.  
“I have a friend who owes me a favor, so I asked him to, um, obtain some information about your Ivan.”  
“You ever heard of Eduard Von Bock?” Amelia smirked.  
Alfred’s jaw dropped. “The dude who got suspended for hacking into the school system?”  
“One and the same. But hopefully, he won’t get suspended this time.” Elizaveta added.  
Alfred was actually more impressed than he should be.  
Elizaveta flipped through the pages. “Here’s Ivan’s schedule, home address, and- oh, did you know he’s 6’4?” Elizaveta rambled. “Why do they even need to know our heights anyway…”  
“Thanks for going through this for me, Liz, but I really don’t need this. I want to befriend him, not stalk him.”  
She huffed. “Fine. Whatever.”  
Suddenly, a new voice rang out loudly through the library.  
“Sorella~!”  
This voice received a choir of hushes and a few dirty looks from students cramming for their first-period test. Eliza smiled and Amelia rolled her eyes playfully.  
“Ciao, Feli! Good morning!” Elizaveta chirped.  
“Buongiorno, Eliza! Ciao, Amelia. And who is this?” The newcomer looked at Alfred with curious amber eyes and a wide smile.  
“Feliciano, this is Alfred. Alfred, this is Feliciano, Lovino’s little brother. He’s a sophomore,” Amelia introduced.  
“You know mi fratello?” Feliciano asked of Alfred.  
“No, actually, I know his boyfriend.”  
Feliciano gasped. “You know Toni? Amazing! Now we can be best friends forever!”  
Elizaveta laughed at Alfred’s overwhelmed expression. “Yes, he’s always like that. But it’s okay, you get used to it after awhile.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, school's started. And I, being the genius that I am, decided to take AP Chemistry, AP U.S. History, AP English III, AND Physics, all at the same time! -_- And I couldn't come up with a clever title for this chapter. Sue me.  
> Sorella- Sister  
> Ciao- hello  
> Buongiorno- Good Morning  
> Fratello- Brother


	3. You Talk Like an Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha! I'm back! And as evil as ever~

It had been a few weeks since Alfred had met his new friends, and one thing still troubled him. It was what Elizaveta had said that day after school; her parting words. “Be careful”. Careful of what? Yeah, he had caught dirty looks in the hallways and his former friends ignored him, but that was nothing worthy to be cautious about. He also had heard of people like him (you know, gay) being harassed. Hell, he had been a bully once in his life. When you’re popular, you do what the other kids do, no matter what that may be. However, a few years ago, he decided that injuring other kids physically and emotionally was not, morally, a good decision. 

Alfred had just gotten out of cross-country and was walking down the school hallway when he was knocked to one side. He turned to see who had run into him, and he faced one of the football players and a few of his buddies. Fuck. Al knew Carlos Machado from his short-lived time as a running back on the football team, before he found out that track was more his thing. The only thing he remembered about Carlos is that he really didn’t like him. Really, really didn’t like him. He must have danced in joy when he found out that Al was gay. One more thing to tease him about. 

“Yo, Jones. Where you heading?” Carlos sneered. 

Away from your ugly ass, Alfred thought, but replied with “Home” instead. He didn’t want to get beaten up any more than he already was going to be. He may have been taller than Carlos, but Carlos had a good 50 –or more- pound advantage. 

“Home? You don’t want to hang out with us, homie? I feel dejected.” 

“I think you mean ‘rejected’.”

“I meant what I said, pendejo. Don’t try to get smart with me,” Carlos snarled. 

Alfred started backing away, putting some distance between himself and Carlos’ pack. His little gang was notorious for getting into petty fights, and Alfred didn’t feel like getting suspended. “Okay, whatever you say. I’m just going to go home now.”

Carlos lunged at him and grabbed his collar, keeping him in place. He moved much faster than Alfred thought. “Did I say you can leave, puta?”  
Alfred tried to keep a calm face, but he was panicking. Every one of Carlos’ hooligans was cracking their knuckles, a stupid grin on their faces. He was strong, but not strong enough to go up against five well-built guys by himself and come out unscathed. So this is what Elizaveta had meant. She probably had been bullied herself, or has had to save one of her many friends from a similar situation. But even she, although extremely strong and determined, could not take on five football players seven inches taller than her. He was going have to have to save himself from this. 

He took a shaky breath. “Carlos, please, let me go.” 

Obviously, this was a poor choice of words. “You begging now, poco mierda? Why don’t you get on your knees? I’m sure you’re used to it.” 

Now this made Alfred angry. He pushed Carlos’ arm away. Narrowing his eyes, he stepped closer to him, getting in his face. “What did you say?” 

Carlos smirked. Alfred had given him the reaction that he wanted. He wasn’t going to punch until Alfred hit first, so he could say he retaliated out of self-defense. He wanted Alfred to look like the malefactor. And Alfred was so close to giving in. 

“C’mon dude, are you too chicken to hit me?”

Alfred clenched his jaw. “No. I’m just not stupid.” 

Carlos’ eyes glittered with glee. He was enjoying this situation. Abruptly, his joy turned into what seemed like panic. His eyes shifted to look over Alfred’s head. He furrowed in eyebrows in question, about to turn and look behind him until a voice growled, “I think it might be advisable for you boys to leave. Now.”  
Alfred’s eyes widened. That voice- it couldn’t be. He knew that voice, the deep, throaty accent that layered it. Carlos and his boys fled, tail between legs. Alfred would have laughed at the spectacle if we wasn’t paralyzed in shock. 

He swallowed his emotions. “You saved me. Thank you.”

Alfred turned and looked up into the face that he hadn’t seen since the party in September. There was a soft smile gracing that beautiful face, his eyes looking into Alfred’s with something akin to affection mixed with adoration. “I’ve missed you, Alfred,” said he, finally breaking the silence. Alfred felt like he was going to cry out of delight. 

“I’ve missed you too, Ivan.”


	4. Boulevard of Broken Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in freshman year, a disagreeable boy meets a rather excitable one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines Day! Or single awareness day, whatever you celebrate. Here's a chapter. I know, I know, it's been WAYYYY too long. I'm sorry. And for waiting this long, you get... *drum roll* Spamano! Yes, it's a side chapter. I'm evil. I may be doing this periodically, entering stories of how various couples met each other. Love y'all!

Flashback to Freshman Year  
It was only the first day of high school, and I already fucking hated it. It was loud, the hallways were too crowded, and my little brother was all alone in the middle school with no one to look after him. Oh, and my first class of the day was geometry. God-damned math. At 9 o’clock in the morning. I walked through the door and scowled at the overly-excited teacher. Walking straight past all of the clusters of people, I plopped down in an empty table at the very back. I put on his best cross expression and stuck my earphones is my auricles.   
I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Oh, there goes the bell.   
Don’t know where it goes  
But it’s home to me and I walk alone  
Some dude stumbles in the class, all embarrassed smiles and apologies. Late to school on the first day. Poor bastard.   
I walk this empty street   
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
The teacher smiled sympathetically at the late-comer. She motioned towards the classroom, most likely asking him to take a seat. He nods, and his emerald-green eyes started to scan the room, searching for an empty seat. Not that I noticed his fucking eye color or anything. Christ.   
Where the city sleeps   
And I’m the only one and I walk alone  
His gaze finally rested on me. Oh, hell no.   
I walk alone   
I walk alone   
I walk alone   
I walk a…  
The bastard started sauntering over to my table with a thrilled expression. I furrowed my brows and turned to stare at the wall.   
My shadow’s the only one that walks beside me   
My shallow heart’s the only thing that beating  
He sat down at the other end of the table. Good, at least he didn’t sit next to me.   
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me   
‘Till then I walk alone  
I realized that the tardy bastard was attempting to make communication with me. I took one earbud out of my ear, leaving in the other to hear Billy Joe Armstrong’s vocals. “What?” I asked irritably.   
“What’s your name?” He inquired, eyes glittering. Ugh, this fucker was Spanish. Just his voice pissed me off.   
I glared at him. My table partner’s smile didn’t even falter.   
“My name’s Antonio.”  
And I don’t give a shit, I thought. But I decided to be at least somewhat polite.   
“I’m Lovino.”  
“Oh, Italian! ¡Impresionante! I hope that we can be friends!”  
I just rolled my eyes at this oblivious idiot. “Whatever.” I stuck my earbud back in my ear.   
My shadow’s the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart’s the only thing that’s beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
‘Till then I walk alone…  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A few days later, I stormed into my first period. I was physically seething. Oblivious as ever, Antonio smiled at me.   
“Good morning, Lovi~!”  
“Go fuck yourself, tomato bastard.”  
I had taken to calling him that because of his obsession with the red fruit. I mean, the dude had tomatoes on his binder, on his backpack, and even one of those little Japanese food erasers in the shape of a tomato. I could understand it though, since the things tasted like St. Peter himself took a handful of Paradise, breathed life into it, then tossed it down to earth to us unworthy humans. But what the hell, man. Seriously.   
But finally, Antonio took notice of my unpleasant attitude. “What’s wrong, mi amigo?”   
I grimaced. “One: I am not your fucking amigo. Second: Why the hell should I tell you?”  
“Because you’ll feel better if you tell someone.”  
“What are you, a fucking shrink?” I muttered. I sighed and sunk back into my chair. I mumbled something under my breath.   
Antonio strained to hear my response. “Sorry, what was that?”  
“I said, my goddamned phone got taken up! I was using it in class, and an administrator walked in the class. She took it up. Now I can’t check up on my little brother.”   
There was a long pause. Then that smug bastard had the audacity to laugh.   
“That’s what you’re so upset about?”  
Now I was pissed. “You think this is funny, you piece of shit? That phone is my life-line.”  
Antonio composed himself enough to speak. “You know, you could actually pay attention for once-“   
I scoffed.   
“Or… you could talk to me.”  
I met his eyes. Oh, he was serious. “And tell me: why the fuck would I want to do that?”  
The curly-haired brunet shrugged. “Perhaps to get to know each other?”  
Okay, it sounded like a better choice than doing algebraic proofs. “Fine,” I replied. “What exactly do you want to talk about, then?”  
“Let’s start with the basics. My name is Antonio Ferdandez-Carriedo. My family is from Spain, and I have a younger brother back home. I love tomatoes-“  
“I’ve noticed.”  
“-and the sun. I also enjoy playing guitar.”   
A sigh escaped my lips. “I guess it’s my turn.” I crossed my arms. “I’m from Italy. I have a younger brother, Feliciano, who’s in seventh grade. Also, I live with my grandfather.”  
Antonio clapped his hands together, a large grin spreading across his face. “See? We’re off to a good start! One step closer to being friends~!”  
“Whatever you tell yourself.” I turned to stare at the wall again, however, though my words were harsh, a smile crept across my lips. I actually could kinda like this idiot. Not that I would ever tell him that. Oh no, he would never know.


End file.
